Sólo una noche
by Escritora17
Summary: Stark se lleva a Coulson, Fury, y a los nuevos agentes, de vacaciones a la ciudad del pecado. Una noche de fiesta y locura desenfrenada hará que dos personas se den cuenta que se aman. Skye podía ser una simple muchacha sin nada en especial, pero para Phil era más que eso. Era su amada. "Sólo una noche..." pidió Skye, pero ella no merecía eso... sino más...


**Holiwis. :3 Mis amados lectores, les traigo un one shot de la serie "Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D". **

**Ésto es una loca idea que se me ocurrió de la nada. e_e Skye y Coulson. Lo sé, estoy loca por hacer ésto... xD De momento de queda como one shot, pero si lo desean, podré seguirla, ¿qué dicen? *-***

* * *

Coulson había recibido la visita de Stark. Éste se había empecinado en llevar a los agentes de vacaciones a la ciudad del pecado, incluido Fury. Todo fue rápido, Tony los llevó a una discoteca y luego a otra y a otra. Skye había bebido más de la cuenta pero era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ward, que era calmado y poco social, trató de coquetear con la joven y nueva agente, sin algún tipo de éxito. Simmons y Fitz se había perdido hace ya cuántas horas a hacer quién sabe qué. May se fue a jugar a la ruleta con un borracho Ward para despistarlo de sus intenciones de seducir a Skye. Coulson se quedó cerca a Skye para evitar que la muchacha haga algo imprudente por su estado de ebriedad. Stark consiguió seis bellas y hermosas modelos para consolarse del rechazo de Skye-porque sí, él también trató de llevársela a la cama- y además para alardear, claro que no hizo más con las mujeres al estar con Pepper... pero... ¡joder, estaban en Las Vegas! ¡Tenía que aprovechar cuanto le fuera posible!  
Fury no se quedaba atrás, Stark le colgó a otras dos modelos de Victoria Secret's y desapareció de la discoteca. Cualquiera podía imaginarse lo que haría con las chicas.

- Creo que es hora de ir al hotel, Skye.- Coulson le habló un poco alto por el ruido de la discoteca. Terminó de tomar el tercer tequila de la noche, y podía sentir, apenas, unos cuantos efectos del alcohol ir por sus venas.

- ¡Aún es temprano!.- Le tomó de la mano.- ¡Ven a divertirte!.- Lo jaló hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a bailarle demasiado cerca.

- Skye... Skye...- Le habló al oído.- No sé bailar...- Al parecer el tono de su voz fue algo avergonzada.

- Phil, no te preocupes, sólo déjate llevar.- La muchacha puso sus manos el los hombros de su jefe y contoneó las caderas. Luego dio de vueltas a su alrededor y pasaba sus manos por casi todo el cuerpo de él.

Coulson se sentía un tanto incómodo pero fascinado por la muchacha. Oh... hace mucho que nadie le tocaba, aunque sea por encima de la ropa. El recorrido de las manos de la chica no eran vulgar u obsceno, sólo le tocaba la espalda, los costados, las caderas y el torso, nunca fue más. Pero se sintió fuera de lugar y consideró irrespetuoso, por su parte, el dejar que ella siguiera, aún más cuando Skye se volteó y comenzó un ritmo más sensual pegando su derrier a la pelvis de él.

- Skye, basta...- Se separó de ella y la tomó de las muñecas haciéndola girar.- No es correcto que hagas ésto...

La muchacha abrió los ojos, como volviendo en sí, y maldijo por lo bajo.- Llévame al hotel, estoy cansada.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos... _esos hermosos ojos... joder, Skye, compórtate, podría ser tu_ _padre... _

Luego de un buen rato en silencio, Coulson comenzó una ligera conversación. Ya estaban por llegar al hotel en donde todo el grupo se hospedaba.

- Eh... yo... eh... bai-bailas bien, Skye...- Las palabras le salieron atropelladas.- Eh... quiero decir... que... tú... te sabes mover y eso...- Pero antes de continuar, se dio cuenta de que la aludida ya se encontraba dormida sobre su hombro.- Skye, ya vamos a llegar, despierta...- Trató de moverla un poco sin resultados positivos, ya que ella se despertó por tres segundos y luego se volvió a dormir, pero ésta vez sobre las piernas de él.

Por inercia, posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a sobarla con ternura. Skye le había causado tanta fascinación desde que supo sobre su existencia y aún más al verla y poder comprobar sus teorías sobre ella. Muy aparte de eso, su belleza era tan simple mas única; el color de su cabello era castaño y se-mi ondulado; sus ojos eran marrones claros; su piel bronceada y se veía tersa. Era la clase de chica con la que hubiera salido de no ser él tan mayor, o de haber ella nacido a la par con él. Le hubiera cortejado y llevado a pasear a distintos lugares con un chaperón que supervisara la salida. Oh... de haber nacido ella en su tiempo, hasta le hubiera pedido matrimonio al ser perfecta. De haber nacido él en su época, se hubiera conformado con tenerla como una amiga, de servirle cuando le necesitara, crecer juntos y tal vez un día, decirle cuánto le gustaba. Pero tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Él le doblaba la edad, podría ser su padre o un tío. Ella tenía veinticuatro.

Al llegar al hotel, el chofer estacionó la limusina y quiso ayudarle con la joven, pero Phil no quiso ayuda, quería llevarla él mismo.

La cargó y subió hasta la suite. Con cuidado de no despertarla, y de que no se le viera algo por la falda tableada, le colocó sobre la cama. Trata de soltarla despacio, pero ella no le suelta. Extrañado, hace un poco de fuerza para separarse.

- Hola, de nuevo...- Skye musita, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Eh... e-eh... Skye, tienes que soltarme para que pueda dejarte descansar.- Su cuerpo se tensó al recibir un beso dulce y delicado por parte de ella.

Ella deja de besarle y se queda rozando con su nariz. Le mira a los ojos y se sonroja.- Tienes una ojos hermosos...- Le dice en un susurro muy junto a sus labios.

Coulson se apoya en la cama, poniendo su mano a un lado de la cabeza de Skye.- Gra... gra-gracias...- Le mira atentamente.- Tú... tú también tienes unos ojos... bonitos...- Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo se dejó llevar de nuevo al sentir los labios de la chica tocar los suyos con pasión.

Skye era muy consciente de lo que hacía, sabía muy bien que luego de eso ya no le podría mirar a la cara delante de los demás. Estaba besando al hombre que con tan sólo oír su voz hacía que todo a su alrededor girara de una manera fenomenal. Enredó sus manos en la cabeza de él y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Cuando él cayó sobre ella, tuvo que abrir las piernas para aprisionarlo.

- Phil...- soltó en un suspiro al sentir su dureza.

Coulson se posicionó sobre ella y siguió besándola. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al rozarse con ella. El sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo le era tan hermoso, algo que nunca imaginó tener. Sus besos bajaron por el cuello de la chica y viajaban de ahí hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y volvía a bajar para subir de nuevo. Sus manos trataron de quedarse quietas a los lados de la cabeza de Skye hasta que ella lo separó y le comenzó a quitar la corbata para seguir con la camisa.

Miró el pecho de él y se sonrojó al máximo. Nunca había estado en una situación igual con ningún otro hombre.

Luego se dejó quitar el polo y desabrochar el brasier.

Coulson contempló el maravilloso cuerpo se-mi desnudo de Skye. Con temor, colocó una mano sobre un seno de ella mientras besaba con ternura el otro y con su mano libre acariciaba una pierna de la chica.

- Estoy... segura que de... aquí a unas horas... me acordaré de... todo...- Comenzó ella con una voz avergonzada y entre jadeos.- Por favor, has... que... sea especial...- Volvió a atraerlo hacia ella y él siguió besándola.

Entonces su menté ató cabos. El por qué se sonrojaba, sus nervios pero entera disposición, la delicadeza con la que lo besaba y sobre todo el pedir que sea especial...

- ¿E-eres virgen?.- Preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

- Hmm... S-sí...- Contestó apenada.- Oye, yo... en serio... sé que tal vez te gustaría estar con alguien más experimentada para que no tengas que ser delicado y para no tener remordimientos si me dejas luego o si sólo me usas para descargar tu estrés, yo sólo quiero entregarme al hombre que hace de mi existencia la más hermosa del mundo...- Comenzó a hablar atropelladamente dándose excusas.- Lo cierto es que... no me molestaré si luego me ignoras, como siempre, pero ésta es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que estoy... es-estoy enamorada de ti...- Cerró los ojos y Phil notó que una lágrima salía de su ojo.- Oh... lo siento... acabo de arruinar el momento con mi actitud de niñata enamorada, ya que nada tendrá sentido para ti de aquí a unas horas...- Silenció al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos.

- Eres hermosa...- Dijo apenas separó sus labios.- Y créeme que te deseo... es más... yo te... oh... olvídalo.- Depositó un dulce beso en el ojo izquierdo de donde había brotado la lágrima.- Nunca haré nada para lastimarte...- Se separa de ella y lentamente se sienta en la cama.- Mereces algo mejor que una simple noche de pasión, encima estás ebria... no me gustaría que recuerdes tu primera vez de esa forma... no sería justo y muchos menos respetuoso...

Las palabras de Skye le habían tocado el corazón. Él también se había enamorado de ella, en secreto, pero no podía arrebatarle su virginidad de esa manera.

- Dices que estoy ebria como si fuera un pecado...- Se incorpora y tapa su desnudez con la sábana.- Y por último... ¿Qué importa?.- Se posiciona detrás de Phil y lo abraza recostando su cabeza en la espalda de él.

- Skye, sí importa... y mucho...- Cierra los ojos el sentir cuando lo abraza.- Tal vez en otro momento... además... no es correcto... yo soy tu jefe y te doblo la edad... podría ser hasta tu padre.- La tristeza era notable en su voz.

- ¿Y qué importa si me doblas la edad? ¿Acaso lo que cuenta no es lo que siento por ti?.- Ahora coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.- Te quiero, y el que seas mi jefe o mi mayor, no cambiará lo que siento por ti.

Coulson no pudo resistir a las dulces palabras de Skye. Era cierto, ¿qué importaba? Nada... ya no importaba nada. Ahora estaban ahí, solos en una habitación de hotel, sin que nadie los interrumpieran y podrían hacer muchas cosas, lo único que los separaba era una fina tela de seda perteneciente al juego de sábanas en la cama.

Giró lentamente y besó a la chica. Olvidándose de todos y de todo, como el de cerrar la puerta con seguro...

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Quieren una continuación? *-* Digan que sí... Si sólo una persona dice que sí, me pongo a trabajar en ello. :3**


End file.
